We Lie Behind Forbidden Walls
by helkl03111
Summary: This story begins while Sara and Grissom are at the Forensic Academy and will bring them back to Las Vegas, the beginning of Sara and Grissom’s relationship. A/U
1. Prologue

_**Summary:**_**This story begins while Sara and Grissom are at the Forensic Academy and will bring them back to Las Vegas, the beginning of Sara and Grissom's relationship. A/U**

**A/N: The rating will change to mature in the next few chapters because of sexual content, language, and other mature themes. Also thanks a lot to whistlingawaythedark, BlueMoonFan and GSRfan719 for beta reading!!!! This is just the Prologue so everything will make sense later in the story, and the rest of the chapters are longer. I made a tralier for this story, so you can get to the vid on my profile if you want to see it. And would you kind readers please leave a review please!!!!!!**

**_We Lie Behind Forbidden Walls_**

**Prologue**

The Catholic Church in Las Vegas, Nevada would bring anyone to tears or loss of words from pure righteousness. The church was beautiful, unable to have any sins. It was well advanced in structure but still keeping its archaic past.

The front steps into the church immediately opened to an exposed Christianity. Inside, it was bare except for a single person kneeled in front of the altar confessing his sins. The man was crying for what he had done. He hadn't meant to hurt her so much that he made her leave.

"My son," the priest said putting his hand on the man's back and rubbing it slowly. Once he looked up, the man spoke.

"I hurt her, Father. She loves me, but I betrayed her" he choked out through tears.

"Let us talk my son" the priest said gently while helping the man up. He led the man to his office and told him to sit in the chair facing the desk. The priest walked around and looked at the man fully for the first time.

Despite graying hair, he had a boyish look to him. He was slumped over from crying, but his body seemed muscular and the priest could tell he usually wore glasses from the impressions on his nose. He seemed in his mid forties and had the bluest of eyes, which could show no wrongdoing.

The only sound that could be heard was the man sobbing. The priest waited quietly for him to compose himself from his sorrow.

"Sorry," he said resolving himself.

The priest nodded his head.

"What did you need to confess my son?"

"I…. don't know where to start."

The man looked away from the priest's stare.

"Start from the beginning if you have to my son."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks Again whistlingawaythedark for beta reading! Thanks for everyone who reviewed on the prologue. I hope you guys do the same for this chapter! :) **

**Chapter 1**

Gil Grissom knew Sara Sidle from lecturing at The Forensic Academy conference in San Francisco. She was smart and young. She had that gap-toothed smile that made him feel warm inside with beauty beyond this world. Sara was the prettiest thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

She had a gleam in her eye that told him to stay away, but he couldn't.

She kept her eyes focused on him while he spoke. The moment she approached him after class all his walls melted away.

"So what did you think, Ms. Sidle?" Grissom said, his back to her. She was surprised that he remembered her name from the morning attendance.

"Well, Dr. Grissom with you speaking it's always interesting even though I heard you were a bit dull," she replied grinning. She was flirting with him, and he knew it, but he kept the conversation going.

"First opinions are crucial, but if the evidence changes, so must the theory," he said turning around.

"So you're saying your speech on anthropology is going to get better," she asked smirking.

"Only if you want it to," he teased her flirting back for the first time. She blushed.

"How about we talk about your questions over dinner? I'm starving, my treat," he requested leading her out.

They made small talk as they were walking to the city. Grissom had wanted to walk, and Sara agreed.

"Ms. Sidle, do you know any places around that might be good?"

"Call me Sara, and yes there is one around the corner," she pointed out with her finger to where it was.

"Then please call me Gil, Sara. Doctor is too formal, and we're aren't in class." She smiled with a nod.

"Here it is Gil," she gestured in front of the restaurant. He liked the way she said his name automatically. Her voice was sweet music to him. He opened the door for her and followed behind.

"Well, you have good taste," Gil remarked as he took a bite of his food. She had chosen a lovely little Italian place with delicious food.

"Thank you, Gil," she said while and bringing her own food to her mouth.

Gil was bold and stole a meatball from her spaghetti when she was looking away. She quickly caught his gaze when he was about to stuff the meatball in his mouth. She smirked at the look on his face.

"I think that's mine," she told him playfully.

"Not anymore," he answered putting the meatball in his mouth and eating it. She gasped and pretended to be shocked.

"Well if you want to play like that Dr. Grissom I'm going to have to play dirty also," she stated taking her fork and grabbing some of his food.

"Hey," he grinned trying not to laugh. She pulled the fork into her mouth and chewed gleefully.

"You do play dirty," he chuckled. It was the first time he had laughed in awhile.

"So Sara tell me about yourself?"

"I grew up in Tamales Bay. I got my education in Physics, and I also do Materials and Element Analysis."

"Sara it's not an interview," he joked around with her.

"Sorry," she apologized and blushed.

"What about your family?"

She grew pale when he said family.

"You ok? You don't look good," he asked concerned.

"Yea, I just don't want to talk about them. I was in foster care."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I lost my father, when I was young."

She realized that he had misunderstood her.

"No, Gil. My parents gave me up because they were unfit," she said softly, not wanting to reveal much.

He grew silent for a minute.

"You seem uncomfortable. How about we change the conversation to me?" he spoke up with a boyish grin.

She smiled and nodded thankfully. Soon they were both talking and laughing again.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?" she blurted out at the end of the meal.

"Umm…" He hesitated for a moment, unsure of why he was so afraid, but it was one dinner, what trouble could they get in? He was only there for one more night.

"I would love to," he smiled.

Sara let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please Review!! It'll make me write faster! lol Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I hope you guys review on this chapter! Take Care and have a good Easter! :) Heads Up, the rating will change to mature in chapter four .**

**Chapter 2**

As Dr. Grissom was walking up to campus with two coffees, he saw Sara lying on the fresh grass near the conference room.

She had her arms behind her head with her shirt exposing part of her stomach. He wondered how soft her skin would feel beneath him. She was so beautiful. He groaned softly. He needed to stop thinking these thoughts about this girl. She was in his mind every single second. He didn't know how he could get through his lecture without keeping his eyes off her. He was way to old for her, and he was emotionally unstable. He had even bought the other coffee that he had in his hand for her.

He knew she would be early. She always was. He saw her eyes were closed so he moved swiftly like a cat. Sara felt him before he had a chance to say a word to her. Sara felt him before he had a chance to say a word to her. He was standing in front of her now, blocking the light. She opened her eyes slowly with a grin on her face. He smiled back as she sat up.

"Am I bothering you?" he offered his hand to help her get up. The warmth of his hand her want to hold onto him forever. They held each other's hand longer then needed. Finally Sara blushed and let go of his hand.

"No, never," she said brushing herself off. He grabbed her books for her.

"Thank you," she responded taking the books he held out for her. Their fingers brushed each other. He smirked this time at her blushing.

"Um.. sorry," she apologized.

"Why are you apologizing Ms. Sidle?" He teased her, which made her even redder. He knew she was getting uncomfortable though, so he dropped it.

"I got you this," he muttered giving her the coffee.

"Thank you," she smiled at his kindness.

"Do you do this for all your students?"

"Only for you," he winked walking into the empty conference room with her following.

Sara didn't know what he meant by 'only for you'. She was over thinking his simple answer. It was nothing. He stopped all of a sudden and ran into him. She was about to fall, but he caught her just in time.

"You ok?" Gil's voice lowered in pitch, making it huskier than he'd anticipated. His blue eyes started to darken. He had her in his arms. His face was almost touching hers.

"Yea," she managed to whisper. He lowered his face down to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. She was willing. He was about to kiss her, but he suddenly remembered their setting and pulled away. He brought her to a standing stance and let go of her.

"Sara, I don't think the dinner was such a good idea," he scowled

"Did I do something?" Sara was trying not to let her voice crack, but was failing miserably. He went to his desk and tried to ignore what had just happened.

The doors opened to the conference room and students started to fill in.

"Would you please take your seat Ms. Sidle," he commanded with his back to her.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I tried to get back as fast as possible. I hope to get the next chapter up wednesday or thursday. Chapter 4 will be in the mature section because of smut the next time I post. Also please leave a review, so I know you're reading!**** Thank You! **

**Chapter 3**

"Will you please stay after class," Gil said very formally to Sara at the end of the class. Sara gave him a cold glare. Everyone left leaving only Sara and Gil. If Sara's stare could physically hurt someone, Gil would be dead. The room was filled with tension between the both of them.

She got out of her sit having enough of this silence, but he grabbed her hand as she was leaving. She turned around.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier today, Sara," he sighed trying to make up for what he did.

"I really like you Gil, but if you don't like me the same way I should leave," she spoke softly.

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't get anything out. He couldn't believe she would really go for a guy like him.

"I understand," she interjected taking her hand out of his and walking away.

"Sara!" He called out from the bottom of the stairs as she got to the top near the door. He didn't want to lose her. She was a bright mind.

She turned around with her eyes glistening. She didn't know why she even bothered to turn around for this man.

"Have dinner with me, please? Let's forget the whole world for the day"

She didn't say anything at first.

"Please. I'm sorry, it's hard for me to show my feelings," he begged her.

"Make this count then," she countered walking back up to him.

"No more excuses," she told him looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you." It scared the shit out of him that this was his only chance. He didn't want to mess this up with his stupidity about woman.

"I need to freshen up," she said calling the plans.

"You can pick me up at my place in two hours," she told him giving him the address and leaving him dumbstruck.

He wanted to make this perfect for her and got reservation at an elegant restaurant and even put on his best clothes for her. He wore a blue longed sleeved shirt with khaki pants. He was nervous as he made his way to her apartment door with flowers in his hand. He knew he needed to make it right before he left.

He wanted Sara and him to be on good terms.

He knocked on the door to find Sara. She wore a short, but classy, silky but smooth black dress. Her hair was let down and curly which made her look even better. It was the first time he had seen her hair let down since he had first met her. She smiled. It looks like she had forgiven him.

The shirt that he wore brought out his blue eyes and made her want him even more.

"These are for you," he told her giving her the flowers from his hand.

"Thank you," she said going back inside and bring the flowers inside. She was back in a few seconds.

"You ready to go?" He asked politely with his boyish grin.

"Yes Gil," she answered taking his hand that he held out.

"Gil, where you taking me to tonight?"

"That is a surprise, my dear," he said keeping his eyes on the road, but glancing at her to see her smile.

He opened the door for Sara and brought his hand to her back as he led her into the restaurant. The restaurant was right beside the water, so they got a seat outside overlooking at the ocean.

"It's beautiful. It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," she said as she was staring out at the ocean.

"Yea, it is beautiful," he murmured looking at her face, which made Sara blush.

"Maybe we could take a walk on the beach after we finish eating," she suggested with mischief in her eyes.

"That sounds good," Grissom answered blinded by her beauty to see the glint in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Smut is in this chapter so don't read it if you don't like it. Please Review!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 4 **

"You can't see the stars like this in Vegas," Gil commented making his way down to the beach with Sara.

"How is it in Vegas, the city of sin? Ever done any sinning, of your own, Dr. Grissom," she asked playfully looping her arm through his.

He looked into her eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat that he was holding and spoke. "No, Ms. Sidle, but with you I might," he smirked and walked off to the water. She awed at his answer and at his sudden movement away from her.

She could see him taking off his jacket in the distance along with his khaki pants to reveal blue boxers.

"You going to join me?" He called walking into the water. They were a mile away from the restaurant and any prying eyes. She saw Gil dive into the water, and knew she needed him. It was dark, so after Gil dove into the water and was gone from her sight she took off her shoes along with her dress. She was being much bolder than she usually was. She still had her underwear on, so Gil wouldn't get a whole peep show.

She swam into the water not too far that her feet couldn't feel the sand.

"Gil," she shouted out for him as she got into the water. She didn't hear anything except the waves crashing with the beach. She got worried. She called out again, no answer.

"This isn't funny Grissom," she said seriously. Gil's face appeared in front of her as he made his way up from the water.

"Hey," he interrupted, scaring her a little. She splashed him in the face.

"What was that for," he asked with a huge grin.

"You're incorrigible."

"Oh, really." He brought his hand to her hips and pulled her closer. It was the first time he felt how soft her skin was, and he never wanted to let go of her.

"Really," he cut her off by breaking the distance and kissing her fully on the lips. She wasn't shocked at his movement and kissed him back with the same fire. He let his hands roam her body sliding down and up her waist and touching her stomach.

He willed his body to calm down as it screamed for him to take her there. He knew Sara was to good for him and deserved better. She let his tongue move into her mouth and taste her for the first time. He was playing with something dangerous, when he felt how sweet and soft her mouth was making him hard.

She pulled back.

"Who's incorrigible now?" Grissom demanded her as she put distance between them. He moved forward. He wanted her bad. His eyes were turning dark with lust.

"Me?" She asked innocently with her index finger at her lips that made her look like she was thinking it over.

"Yes you. Now get your ass over here," he warned playfully.

"Catch me if you can," she retorted running back to the beach.

"You had a head start," he yelled from behind her. She was fast, but not fast enough. When her feet hit the sand his arms caught her around the waist and pulled her to his chest. She leaned back to feel the muscular cut of his stomach and ripped biceps. He kissed her neck when she went back into him. He started to suck at her pulse point.

"Why don't we get out of here," she insisted giving him a longing kiss. His face showed all the emotion he was holding in. She knew this wasn't going to be a one night stand to either of them.

"Your place," he growled against her skin and grabbing her ass.

"Yours," she told him. It would be permanent if he slept in her bed, and she couldn't get the smell out. She knew he had to leave tomorrow morning. He didn't mention it once. He probably wanted to make it easier on the both of them. It was just making it harder on her.

They both dressed and quickly ran to the car racing each other. The ride back was silent and calm. Both were ready and in need of contact. He placed his hand on hers on the way to his hotel room.

He had her against his hotel door ravishing her before opening the door. He pulled her up against him while she clung her legs around his waist. He got the door open and kicked it close when he carried her in. They both pulled at each others clothes wanting more. Clothes were soon discarded, and he moved them to the bed.

He let her fall to the bed. He moved forward. He kissed her lips and moved down. She let her hands wonder to the back of his neck and played with his graying curls.

She moaned his name.

He let his hands roam free and made sure to not let any part of her body untouched. She wanted to feel him, so she stroked his cock while he was kissing her. He groaned in pleaure. He was getting harder on the point of no return.

"Sara," he warned.

"Hmm," she smiled.

He brought his hand to her inner thigh and touched her in her womanly area. He was fighting fire with fire. It was a losing battle. He pushed her legs apart and positioned himself.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked before he could go any farther. He needed to make sure she wanted and needed this as much as he did. She pulled him into a searing kiss, which sealed the deal.

He entered her slick folds slowly. He knew they couldn't, wouldn't, and shouldn't be together. He was hurting because he knew it would hurt her if he wasn't there in the morning.

He teased her by going slow. He wanted to make it last, whatever this was.

He was brought back to reality when she pushed up.

"Are you ok honey?" She asked from under him when he didn't move. She gently caressed his cheek with her hand.

He pushed back into her for a response. He kissed her with the most passion he could muster up with. He started to kiss his way down her neck.

She couldn't believe how this man was making her feel so wonderful.

"Oh baby, I'm about to come," she screamed out.

He knew he was about to come too. He sped up his pace. He realized he didn't use a condom. He hoped she was on the pill. There didn't need to be a child.

"Gil," she moaned out and wetting him.

"Saraaa," he cried out and letting his juices flow into her. He collapsed on top of her. He tried not to let all his weight lay on top of her. He moved to the side and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her there until morning caused them part.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!! I decided to make a vid on this fanfiction but this time it's Sara's point of view on the whole situation. Spoilers in the vid. You can get to it from my profile. It's going to get really spicy in the next few chapters. **

**Chapter 5 **

He woke up early to find his sleeping beauty in his arms. Now, he was conflicted as to whether he should stay or go. It was still dark outside and sun was coming up. If he didn't decide now, he would still be in this bed lying beside her when she woke.

It scared him. His plan was to stay away from her, to not get involved, but he couldn't. He disentangled himself from her body silently and gently, so he wouldn't wake her. He had everything packed already and just needed to dress.

Gil knew he was taking the easy way out and being a huge ass to Sara.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he got his jacket on and walking out the door with his suitcase. He loved her, only if it was for one night.

He was heading to the airport when he felt his heartbreak. He knew Sara would be waking up to find the cold sheets beside her. He grimaced and felt tears coming down his face. He felt he was betraying her and knew he would be destined to be alone forever.

When he got back, he went straight to work. He couldn't live with himself. The only way he could get through this was his work to bury the misery.

He met his boss and his co-workers as he entered the break room.

"Woah, what did you do last night, Grissom?" Catherine shouted from being comfortably sitting on the couch to right in front of Gil and looking at his neck that had hickeys left and right.

"Catherine," he protested and backed away.

"Someone had a fun time in San Francisco," Nick smirked.

Brass could tell that his friend and employee was in discomfort. He switched the subject. "Everyone, Gil's personal life is his own, and you guys to need to respect that. We have decomp that we have to get to," Brass told his team, while they groaned in displeasure.

"You and me, Gil. Let's get out of here everyone."

Gil had his shoulders slumped as he went away.

"You know I'm not for the grapevine, so what happened on your trip?"

"Jim…..there was this girl. Her name is Sara. She is so smart and beautiful. I spent the night with her, and it was great…. like you'll never know."

"Ok, ok. I understand, Gil, but if she is good person you shouldn't let that go," he said trying to convince his friend.

"I can't rewind the past Jim," he sighed.

"I'm just glad you have me as your buddy because if you didn't you probably wouldn't have hit first base," Jim said hitting Gil in the back of the head and walking to the scene. Gil smirked at his friend's silliness.

As he headed back to his office for not having seen it in days, he welcomed the bugs and experiments back. He turned on his computer to finish the backlog he was on.

He had a couple messages. One though caught his eye. He opened it.

_Sara Sidle_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey, _

_  
I... missed you this morning. I hope your back at work. I really don't __know what to say, please email me back when you get this e-mail._

_Sara_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sara,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. I'm back in Vegas, and I miss you too._

_Gil_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He stopped writing. He didn't know if he should send the message. He hit the backspace a couple times.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sara,_

_I'm back in Vegas and doing well. I know things didn't turn out the way we expected. I hope we can just be friends._

_Gil_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He pressed send.

He sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his head to relax, but it wasn't working. He looked at his empty computer screen. He was thinking of her. There was a new email that popped up.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I know exactly what you mean. I really want our friendship to work._

_Sara_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He didn't expect what he saw in the message. He thought that she wouldn't accept his friendship. It was the most that he could offer her right now.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 6**

Even though they were not in the same state, they still stayed in contact with each other by email and sometimes he would call her to say a "Hello", "How are you?" or talk about the cases that would bother them. It had been one whole year since their first encounter. They sent each other birthday cards and even a Christmas card.

Somehow neither got jealous when they talked about their significant others at the time, because they knew it never worked for either of them. They needed to get the tension out some how. Gil settled down because he didn't know if Sara would take him anymore. He had gotten married, but would throw everything he built for Sara if she asked him to come for her. Gil and Sara were playing around what they really felt, until one phone call.

He had come late from a rough case. He needed her. He called her.

"Hello?" Sara answered as she picked up her phone. He couldn't say anything at first, so she repeated her greeting to see if anyone was there.

"It's Gil," he answered her.

"Oh, hey," she said relieved.

"How are you?" He always asked how she was.

"Well, I have been better. It's great that you called because I needed to speak with you. My boss wants me to go to the forensic conference in Las Vegas, so I can become a Level 3 CSI."

He thought about the information she had just told him. He knew about the conference, the lab was sponsoring it and him and his team would be there.

"Sara, that's great. I hope you come" was all he could get out.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Umm, not yet. I'm going to get a hotel," she said slowly wondering what he was up to.

"Sara, you're my friend, and I won't let you stay in a hotel. You're staying at my home," he insisted trying to make it sound ok with a friend. He wondered how his wife would take it.

"Gil, you don't have to," she reasoned with him.

"I want to, please," he told her.

"Ok," she relented, and leaving her with a smile.

"Good, it's settled."

"Gil, don't hurt me this time please," she spoke with a sad tone.

He knew he'd hurt her that night when he left her all alone in the morning. He didn't expect her to tell him this, and he stammered.

"Sara… I didn't mean too. I won't let…."

"It's ok, Gil. I just needed to know that you….I'll be there next week," she claimed ending the conversation before he could change his mind.

He knocked off his shoes and laid on his couch thinking over his conversation with the pretty brown-eyed brunette. Had she changed? Physical and Mentally? Will she think he had changed? He was awakened from his reverie when the door to his house opened.

"Hey baby, are you home?" Teri Miller called out as she made her way into their home. They started living together after he proposed and gave up his solitude that he built around himself.

They started dating when she came for her job. He somehow found himself on a date with her, and it ended in her bed. He didn't moan out Teri's name when he had sex with her. She asked him who Sara was. He told her it was hard for him to explain.

"Yeah," he called out from the couch. He slowly got up. He could feel a migraine coming up. He stayed seated and waited for her to enter. He moved his hand to his head where he was feeling the pain, which wasn't the worst, compared to his broken heart.

Teri saw her husband on the couch and sat beside him and taking his hand.

"You ok," she asked caressing his cheek with the other hand. He turned to face her. She could tell he was in pain.

"Migraine, can you get the medications in the cabinet," he whispered. She stood and went for his medication and water.

He cared about Teri, but it wasn't the same as he did for Sara. He saw browns eyes instead of Teri's green ones. He couldn't hold her. Gil thought he was messed up. He was using her for his own needs and wants, and she was complying with it.

"Here, baby, I hope you feel better," she said handing him the pills and water to swallow it down with. She sat back beside him and watched him drain it down. His face relaxed after a few minutes.

He leaned back into the couch and tried to let the aching in his head go away. Teri watched him.

"Thanks I needed that," he smiled at her. She smiled back.

She slid onto his lap.

"You're cute when you're frustrated." He chuckled.

She moved her hands to the back of his neck and played with his graying curls.

He knew her intentions. He let her move forward for now. She pulled him closer. She leaned forward, so her lips were massaging his own. He moved his considerable large hands to her hips. He moved his palms farther down and cupped her ass and grounded her into him. She moaned his given name. He pulled her closer, so she was straddling him now.

"What do you want?" She asked trying to fulfill his needs. An image of Sara's face popped into his head. He wanted her not Terri.

"I can't do this, Teri," he said loudly and pushing her aside and sitting up. He needed space

"It's that Sara girl isn't it? What did she do to you that won't let us move forward?" She screamed and falling into a crying mess onto the couch. He had talked about Sara before and tried to use her as an excuse for his emotions.

"Don't say her name," he snapped angry with Teri. He felt his head pounding. He steadied himself by laying his hand on the table in the kitchen. He took a deep breath. He got his keys and drove off to work again. It was the only thing he could do anymore. _One more week._


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please Review, so I know you're reading!!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 7**

Gil saw her right away when he arrived at the airport. She had her back to him. Her dark brunette hair was down lying over her back, and it was full of curls. He looked her over and saw that her body was leaner. She was…..beautiful.

"Are you just going to watch me all day or are you going to say hello," Sara asked with her back to him. He was surprised. It brought back memories of their first meeting. She turned around with a smile on her face. He felt himself harden.

"Hey," he breathed out. She hugged him. It felt good.

"Gil Grissom you have changed," she spoke looking him over.

"Have you been lifting weights," she exaggerated grabbing his arm to feel his biceps. He laughed at her remarks.

"Maybe," he winked and was grinning silly.

"Well you can take my bags then" she handed them over to him. He groaned in displeasure. He could tell she changed. She became certain of herself and more assertive. He liked it.

"Come on big boy you got it," she said hitting him in the stomach, which hurt her hand. He did get stronger she thought over, he was made of pure steel. She liked it.

"You know when I first stepped off the plane there were casinos and now there is a million more right out the door to buy people in debt," she told him sadly as they were walking to his car.

"That's Vegas for you."

"Why do you live here then," she questioned him as they driving to his home.

"I don't know. My job I guess is what keeps me here, and the people I work with."

"Oh."

"You'll meet them at the conference," he said taking her hand in his and gently squeezing it.

They got out of the car as they arrived and getting her suitcase they went inside his townhouse. She was analyzing his home.

"It's nice" was all she said.

"You think so," he asked dragging her baggage to her room.

She nodded her head and followed him.

"So do you have any classes today," he asked her as he dropped her suitcases.

"Nope not today, but I have one tomorrow morning," she told him stepping towards him

"Do you have anything planned," she whispered only a step away from him.

"No, I took the day off to spend time with you," he whispered. He moved forward. He didn't need space with Sara. He needed more of her.

"Then we can go and get something to eat because I'm starving," she stated putting her finger on his chest and pushing him back.

He was hungry also but not for food. He wanted to eat her up and taste her. He stumbled backwards and fell on the bed. She started to giggle at his predicament.

"You think this is funny," he chuckled. She shook her head. She moved over to the bed and gave out her hand for him to take. She didn't see the mischief in his eyes and regretted giving him her hand. He pulled her down, so she was lying on top of him.

Her whole body was on top of him now. She didn't move. He leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. He was getting to do what he wanted to do since he saw her. Neither thought of the consequences of their actions. Sara didn't pull away at first, but stopped when he decided to let his tongue explore her mouth.

"Gil, we can't do this," she stammered pushing herself off of him.

He groaned out from not having her warm body covering his. "Why not?" He questioned standing up.

"I have someone at home .I'm getting married, and you're married. I'm so stupid and shouldn't have led you on. I'm so sorry. ," she said showing him her ring finger. He realized he was too late.

How could he miss such a thing? He was too preoccupied with her body and face to see the ring. He felt ashamed for going after a woman to be married. His Sara was getting married. He felt sick.

"You're not stupid. I shouldn't let my needs get in the way. I'm sorry.

"No, I should be sorry," she apologized, which followed an awkward silence.

"You're getting married? This is news to me," he asked, the curiosity getting the better of him.

"I should have told you."

"How long?"

"It's been off and on. I knew him before you came to San Francisco. He had been asking me out for awhile, and I finally said yes after you left. We have a son together. I couldn't wait forever, Gil," she muttered trying to explain it to him the best she could.

"What! How could you?"

"Grissom, how could I what? Move on? You left, remember."

He was trying to get space now. He couldn't deal with all the information. She followed him out of the bedroom.

"You always run when it gets tough, or it doesn't go your way. Stand up for yourself, Gil Grissom," she shouted at him now.

"I waited for you. You didn't want be with me, and I accepted it. Now you decided you want more, you didn't care" she continued.

He turned around and walked up to her.

"What do you want from me Sara? I would have taken you with me, if you had asked me," he told her breathing hard.

"I shouldn't have had to tell you," she screamed in his face. She turned around and walked away, but he caught her arm.

He pulled her towards him. He brought his hands to her face to make her look up into his blue eyes.

"I wanted you and never stopped wanting you. I always cared about you," he whispered.

He pulled her closer, and she kissed him this time. He grabbed her hips and tried to get her nearer. They both pulled apart breathless. They gave each other some space to think. He went to the other side of the room, because he knew the bedroom was only down the hall.

"Gil….," she whispered out to get his attention. He turned around.

"Can we keep this, a secret," she asked him. She didn't need for their to be trouble. It wouldn't be good if either of their significant other found out. What Gil and Sara had was something that was out of this world, but not everything was for this world.

Before he could answer, there was a knock to his door, and it was opened. They both looked to the intruder who interrupted their moment.

"Gilbert, I brought lunch," Teri stated coming into the town house to see a woman in her late twenties and her husband. She didn't like the look of it. She dropped the Chinese food to the floor in shock. Grissom walked over to Teri and kissed her on the cheek and picked up the food from her feet.

"You ok," he asked looking into her eyes trying not to give away what just happened.

Teri couldn't tell what happened only that he was in their home with another woman that wasn't her. He masked his emotions very well and only tried to show attention to Teri. She tried to nod her head while her gaze never faltered on the younger woman. She didn't like the girl.

"Teri, this is Sara Sidle," he said bringing Teri closer. Teri tried not to cringe at the name. Gil didn't tell her she was here. Teri wasn't going to let this girl take her man.

"Nice to meet you, Sara," Teri seethed putting on a fake smile and shaking Sara's hand.

"You must be Gil's wife. He talks a lot about you. It's great to finally meet you," she said putting on her own fake smile and play. Gil never talked about Teri. Sara didn't like seeing Gil with another woman, but she wanted to keep it a secret. She had a fiancé and her own child. She wouldn't mess up the life Gil had with this woman.

"Really," Teri smiled with glee and turning to face Gil and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Well, why don't we eat?" Gil decided trying not to let the conversation center around him. He sat between Sara and Teri at the table, so nothing would get started.

"Where are you staying Sara and how long?" Teri asked getting to the point.

"Gil asked me to stay here until the conference is over."

"Oh, Gil will do anything to help a _friend_," she insisted finding a reason why Sara was staying here and emphasizing the word friend_._

"Yes, he is a good friend," Sara claimed looking at Gil and then turning her stare back to Teri. Gil tried to keep quiet, so he wouldn't be dragged into the conversation or be snapped at for trying to.

"It's getting late, I'm going to head in for the sack in a few minutes," Teri told the two sitting at the table and taking her plate to the sink. Gil gave a short sympathetic look to Sara to say he was sorry for Teri's attitude. Gil took his and Sara's plate to the kitchen.

"Terri, be a little nicer to her," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, dear," she replied giving him a peck on the lips and having an evil smile on her face. She walked back into the room Sara was in. He had never seen Teri like this. It made him shiver. He quickly followed to make sure Sara would be ok.

"So Sara, I saw the ring on your finger, how long have you been married?"

"I'm engaged and for awhile. I also have a almost two year old son, if you wanted to know," she warned shoving all the information out. He tried not to believe that she had a child with another man. He calculated the age of her son, she must have gotten pregnant after he left. He hoped she didn't get pregnant with another man's child because of him.

She was with another man that wasn't him.

Teri was satisfied with her answers and decided it was enough of questioning Sara for today. Teri yawned.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in a little bit Gil," she said giving Gil a lingering kiss to show who he belonged to and headed to his bedroom.

"You know how to choose them Gil. She's something else," Sara leaned over for Gil to hear, so Teri wouldn't hear their private conversation. Gil grinned at this.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the review! I can't reveal much, but I will tell you that there is going to be a GSR ending after a lot of angst and different twists! lol Please Review and Take Care!**

**Chapter 8**

Gil woke with a start. He heard crying coming from the guestroom. He moved Teri's arm from his body and got out of bed. He was still in his boxers and rushed to see where the commotion was coming from. He saw Sara in her bed shaking. She was crying.

He moved over to the bed and put his arms around her and tried to wake her.

"Sara, I'm here," he soothed.

She awoke right away when she heard Gil's voice. He was holding her and worry was written on his face.

"Are you ok? You had a nightmare."

"Yea," she said moving out of his embrace and sitting on the other side of the bed. He watched her for further distress.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she answered him quickly. She didn't need him.

"Sara, can we talk about what happened that night?"

"No," she told him harsher then necessary.

He stood up. "Fine. If you need anything, I'm right down the hall," he said quietly and leaving the room

He couldn't go back to sleep after his short conversation with Sara. He checked the time. It was around six in the morning. He changed into his work attire and made coffee and breakfast.

Around eight, Sara and Teri came out of their bedrooms to find Gil in the kitchen at work making breakfast.

"Good morning, girls," he said turning around and making a smile. Teri came up to Gil and wrapped her arms around his middle. She gave him a lingering kiss on lips in front of Sara. Sara just pushed it aside and sat at the table.

Gil moved away to finish breakfast.

"Gil, I need to use the phone," Sara yawned.

"I'll get the phone. Breakfast is almost finished, so let me just get it on the plates," he said to the women. Teri got the newspaper and put it in front of her to block her view of Sara's face.

Gil brought the coffee to the table and phone and kissed Sara quickly on cheek. Sara smiled at his concern for her. Teri was too preoccupied in her newspaper to see this.

Sara went back to her room to call. Gil smoothly got out of Teri's grasp and went to look for Sara.

She was talking to someone on the phone as he entered the room. He leaned on the doorframe and listened in as she had her back turned to him.

"Ryan, I told you I will back in a week, now let me speak to Will," she spat to the other person on the line.

There was a response, but he couldn't hear it.

"I don't want to get into this again with you. Just let me talk to my son," she said starting to get angry. An angry Sara was never good, he even knew that.

"Hey honey," she greeted, happy again. She had a huge smile on her face.

"How is my little boy doing?"

"How are you and daddy, is he behaving himself?" She asked her son.

"You be a good boy for me ok." He thought she was such a good mother. The way she was able to speak to her son. He could have had that life with her, but he gave it up. She ended the phone call and faced him. She was surprised.

"Breakfast is finished," he told her and walked away.

"Are we all going to head to the forensic conference?" Teri asked the people at the table.

"I guess honey," Gil told her. Gil saw Sara's confusion and explained. "Teri is one of the professors lecturing at the conference."

Sara was shocked at the news. Teri put down her newspaper to see Sara's face and smirked. Sara quickly masked her face from emotion.

"We should go then," Sara spoke standing up, not having touched her meal. Gil didn't like that she didn't touch her food. He knew it wasn't a good sign.

"I'll be in the car," Gil said not touching his food either. Teri was left at the table eating her food. She had accomplished her mission. She just needed to keep her eye on Sara, so she wouldn't try anything with her husband when she wasn't around. The drive to conference was silent.

When they finally got there which seemed like an eternity, they got out of the car and walked in. Teri laced her fingers through Gil's when they started to walk.

"Sara, call me when you're done," Gil called after her. She turned and nodded and walked ahead of them so she was out of sight. Gil saw Brass and thought it was his escape to get away from Teri.

"Hey Gil," Brass shouted out to him. Teri told him that she was going to visit her friends.

"Hi, Jim" greeting his friend.

"Are you a dog or what?" Brass said laughing.

"You should see the leash she has him on at home" Brass turned around awed at the stranger's comment. Gil blushed.

"Well anyone who could make a comment like that about Gil is my friend right away," Jim commented sticking out his hand. Sara took his hand.

"Jim Brass, you can call me Jim. May I ask what your name is young lady?"

"Sara Sidle, from the San Francisco crime lab." Sara looked at Gil and saw that he was still embarrassed.

"I was just kidding, Gil. Take a joke," she said giving him a small nudge with the back of her hand, knocking him out of his daze.

"I'm laughing inside," he grumbled.

"You guys know each other?"

"Yea, it's a long story, and my class is about to start," she acknowledged sighing. "I better go. It was nice to meet you. See you later Gil," she called back running off.

"She is not that Sara, you were talking about," Jim whispered.

"How do you remember that from so long ago?" Grissom questioned.

Brass cursed at the man's words.

"You idiot. How could you let her go?" He smacked Gil in the back of the head.

"Ouch." Everyone was now looking at the two men fighting.

"Can we please talk about this somewhere more private?" Gil asked his friend.

They went to one of the empty rooms.

"You better explain yourself Grissom before I knock some more sense into you," he said getting ready to hit him again.

"Jim stop. It doesn't matter anymore…" Jim cut him off.

"Why not?" He yelled at his friend.

"Things changed. There are complications. I'm married for god sakes," Gil warned not revealing much.

"Teri doesn't care about you, man, if that's what keeping you away. I can tell Sara cares abut you," Jim told his friend.

"I can't do that, Jim."

Gil was ready for the next hit and stepped out of the way.

"Jim don't you think it's a little unnecessary?" He asked running from his friend.

"I'll get you Gilbert Grissom," he yelled after his friend who was out of sight.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please Review!! It'll make me write faster! lol **

**Chapter 9**

Teri was lecturing, and she had asked if he would watch. He said he would. Gil opened the door to the lecture room and hoped his entrance had passed unnoticed. He saw Sara in the back of the class. He noticed a seat was free that was right behind her. He slid into the desk.

Gil leaned forward in his desk. He could smell her fragrance from there. It was vanilla; sweet like her.

He whispered into her ear. "How is the lecture so far?" She turned around immediately at the words to meet blue eyes. She was shocked that he was behind her without her noticing his presents.

"What do you think?" She said answering him with a question and turning around. He looked around the room. People were intently listening to Teri and trying to write notes. It seemed boring and too serious.

"So do you want to ditch class?" She turned around quickly at his question.

"What?" She blurted out a little louder than needed which drew nosy eyes to them.

"You heard me," he said whispering in her ear, his voice husky.

"Follow me outside in five minutes," she answered going through with his plan. She started to get her books in order and stuff them in her bag and left the classroom. He followed. When he went through the door, he was faced with a smiling Sara.

"Grissom is that you," a woman shouted at Gil when he was leaning froward to capture Sara's lips with his own. They moved apart as the woman approached them. She had the same blue eyes as Gil, but hers were lighter and more piercing for an interrogation, with hair that was blondish red.

"I have been looking for you all day," she said ignoring Sara.

"Catherine have you meet, Sara Sidle?" Gil said pointing her out.

"Hi, nice to meet you. We have a case. The sheriff and Brass are already at the crime scene," she said getting to the point.

"So it must be major then?"

"Yea," she sighed. "Politics. The mayor was found with a gun."

Gil thought is over.

"We need all the help we can get. Sara, would you want to work along the side of the Las Vegas crime lab," he asked her seriously.

"Yea," she smiled.

"Really." Catherine looked shocked at Gil's question. He didn't usually open up. He had a twinkle in his eyes when he was around Sara that Catherine had never seen before, not even around Teri. This was the first time that she had seen him care for another human being.

"I guess I'll see you both later then," Catherine said leaving.

"You trust me to work the case with your team?"

"Yea, why not?"

"I…. never mind," she told him backing away. He wondered why she wouldn't share anything with him anymore. She had a wall up around him. He wanted to break it down.

He followed her to his car.

"Do you wish you could go back in time, and everything would be different?" Gil asked her as he turned off the engine in front of the lab.

"All the time," she told him.

"Why did things have to change," he asked her while fiddling with the keys in his hand.

"What do you mean?" She was playing dumb, when she knew exactly what he was talking about. He turned his head to look at her. He brought his hand to her cheek and moved her head, so she was looking at him.

"Don't do that," he said softly.

"Gil, you know after this week, I'm leaving. It can't last, so why try," she frowned.

"Because I want it to, and I know you do too."

"Gil, please don't. We both moved forward," she stated. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. It was very soft and gentle and only lasted a second, but it said so much. He wasn't going to run.

"How can I move on if I'm still in love with you?"

She was shocked. She tried not to show it.

"We better get going," she told him getting out of the car and not giving him a response. They didn't speak to each other the rest of the way. He said how he felt now he would wait and see what happened.

He showed her the way to the break room where the team was waiting.

"Hey everyone, I want you to meet Sara Sidle. She'll be working with us on the case," he said introducing Sara.

"This is Warrick and Nick, you haven't meet them yet," Gil said pointing them out. The young men got out of their seat and greeted Sara with a handshake. Gil felt a pang of jealous when they touched her hand and smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure," Nick said giving her a wink and sitting back down.

"Nice to meet you," Warrick told her.

"Hello," she responded. Brass decided to walk in at that moment.

"Ok, we have introduction, now let's go," Jim hurried everyone out of the room. Sara drove with Gil and Jim, while Catherine, Nick and Warrick where in the car behind them.

Gil was in the back while Sara had shotgun and Jim was driving. It made him a little uneasy.

"So Sara, may I call you Sara?"

She nodded her head and made a gap tooth smile. Gil felt himself melt in his seat.

"I was wondering if you could give me that story on how you and Gil meet, because it will be awhile before we get there?"

Gil saw Jim look back at him and was smiling through his teeth. Gil was nervous and squirming in his sit now. Sara noticed Gil's movement.

"He was my professor and we became friends," Sara made the conversation short. Gil sighed.

"I thought you said it was a long story," Jim questioned further. "There wasn't anything between you?" Jim asked boldly.

"What are you implying ?" Sara asked getting defensive.

"Jim, I think you have gone to far," Gil told his friend. They arrived at the crime scene. Sara jumped out of the car and headed to the scene.

Grissom and Sara were paired up and worked inside. They worked diligently together with poise and respect for each other's observations.

Jim had caught up with her after they had gathered their evidence and were logging it in.

"Sara, I'm sorry for my earlier behavior. It was out of line," he told her as she laid some of the evidence on the table. She didn't say word.

"I wasn't considering your feeling," he realized she was giving him the silent treatment.

He continued, but he knew what he was going to say next was going to get a response, "I was just trying to get Gil to realize that he needed to wake up. Sara for the short time I have known you, I know that you both are meant for each other."

"If you are trying to play matchmaker, I advise you not to," she said sternly.

"Why?"

"That's none of your business. Jim, thank you for your apology and I forgive you, but I need you to leave, so I can finish logging the evidence."

"He loves you," he murmured while leaving.

After she had finished logging the evidence, she went to get her results. When she stepped into the room, she found a young man with dirty blonde spiked hair dancing to Marilyn Manson CD, which was roaring loud.

He had his back to her and she tried to get his attention, so she turned the music off. He quickly turned around and tried to explain himself.

He thought she was someone else," Dr. Grissom, I'm so sorry. I know you hate…." He stopped in mid-sentence when he realized it wasn't Grissom.

She smiled at him. He felt like he was about to faint.

"Would you marry me?"

She started to laugh.

"Sanders. I advise you to leave Ms. Sidle alone," Gil warned coming through the door after hearing Greg's greeting.

"Gil, don't be mean," she told him and swatted his shoulder. Gil didn't say anything, but kept giving Greg a death glare.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sanders, but I'm an engaged already," she said politely.

Greg's face fell in disappointment.

"But you could do something for me," she continued. His face lit up again.

"Run this evidence for me, please."

"Anything for you, Ms. Sidle," he answered.

She smiled again and left it at that.

Sara was getting tired and knew when it was time to stop working. She went to Gil's office to see if he could take her to his home to sleep a couple hours. He wasn't there. She decided to wait on the couch for him. She told herself, she would only rest her eyes, but fell asleep.

Gil had a rough day. Jim and Greg tried to ask him questions about Sara, and Catherine's interrogation just a few minutes ago. He entered his office and found the woman that was in his dreams on his couch. He decided to let her sleep while he finished the rest of the paperwork. He brought a blanket out from the closet and tucked her in.

"Gil," she moaned at the warmth and pulled the blanket closer. Gil leaned forward and kissed her gently on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," she yawned.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie," he replied. Her eyes shut again.

He went back to his desk and finished his paperwork while keeping a eye on his Sara.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long. I have been really really busy with school and stuff. I hope to have the next chapter up in a week or two... Thanks again to _whistlingawaythedark_ for beat reading!!Please Review!! :) Sorry again for taking so long... **

**Chapter 10**

"A lot of paperwork?" She whispered from the couch an hour later.

"Just finished." He closed the folder and leaned back in his seat.

"That's good," she yawned.

"How long have you had sleeping problems?"

"I don't," she yawned again, but tried to stifle it.

"Uh huh," he chuckled.

He got out of his seat and kneeled down in front of her. He felt his knees start to ache. The years were wearing down on him. He wasn't young like he used to be.

He brushed back a loose strand that was in front of her eye.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Is it nightmares?" He questioned further.

She looked away.

His gaze didn't falter. He wanted to know what was wrong. He wanted to know her again.

"I have always had them, but that night with you I didn't," she responded.

He looked away this time and stood up.

"Umm, yes that night..." he murmured.

"Do you regret it?" She was straight forward, which they should have been before.

"No!" he spoke immediately.

"I need to tell you something then," she continued.

"What is it honey?" He asked cupping her face in his palms.

"I…found out after you left that I was…" They were interrupted by Greg bouncing through the door.

"I got the results, Ms. Sidle," Greg said happily. Grissom pulled away from Sara.

"Greg, haven't I told you to knock before you enter my office?" Grissom exasperated.

"Sorry Grissom…"

"Just give me the results," he sighed, pushing him out the door.

"Thanks, Greg," Sara called.

"Your welcome, Ms. Sidle," he smiled, while being pushed out.

Sara frowned as Grissom studied the papers.

"What are the results?"

* * *

"So Gil, just wondering how long have you known Sara," Catherine pried.

"Awhile now," he answered simply. He didn't have to give her any information.

"Oh, ok, Gil. Just don't tell me anything. I know you're a private person Gil, but it's not good to keep things locked up."

"I'm not keeping anything locked up," he replied while shifting through the evidence.

She needed to find a new approach.

"You love her don't you?"

He quickly looked up from the evidence that he was examining. He moved to the side clumsily hitting a chair to the ground. He quickly picked it up and started coughing. He tried to collect himself.

"Catherine." he warned. After staring at her momentarily, he walked out the door leaving her even more confused than before.

He was almost to his office when he ran into to Sara.

"Sara," he breathed out.

"Hey Gil," she smiled.

"We need to go back to the scene. I think we missed something," he whispered.

"Ok, I'll get the kit," she said walking away.

* * *

"I found something," Sara told Grissom who was working on the other side of the room. Grissom moved over to look at what she had found.

"This is going to break the case," Grissom smiled at Sara.

"Good job," he told her as they gathered up the evidence.

* * *

"Ms. Sidle, may we have a word with you?" Ecklie called out to her at the lab. Jim was next to him smiling.

Grissom was helping her move the evidence.

"I got it," Grissom grabbed the rest of the load.

"I'll see you in a bit. We're celebrating after shift ends," he told her.

"Yes, Sir," she said politely walking up to the men. They nodded their head in acknowledgment.

"Ms. Sidle, I have to say you did ok today. Your record follows you."

"Conrad! She did great! She solved the case," Brass approved giving her a pat on the back.

"Thank you," she grinned shyly.

"Well what we're getting at is that we wanted to know if you would join our top lab? The way you worked with the team, and everything, it was great," he admitted to her.

She didn't know what to say. It wasn't Grissom that asked her to stay. It was his boss, who wanted her here.

"I sadly have to decline." she grimaced.

"Oh come Sara, it's a great opportunity!" Brass said, patting her on the back.

"Just think about it." Ecklie agreed.

"I will," she said as she walked away.

* * *

"Hey, Sara, are you coming with us to the diner to celebrate you winning your big case?" Nick approached asking her with his Texas drawl while smiling. She hoped he didn't have a thing for her like Greg did.

"Yea. Who am I driving with?"

"Well the witch just showed up to talk with Grissom, so I told him you would ride with me, Warrick and Catherine," she knew what he meant. He was speaking of Teri. She didn't have anything against Teri except that she was married to the man she was in love with.

"Ok."

"You guys go here often? It's a nice place?" Sara sat down with the rest of the team.

"Yeah, we try to get everyone to come, but it doesn't really happen most of the time," he explained. Nick sat himself beside Sara while Warrick was next to him and then Catherine.

"Do you have a man in your life, Sara?"

Warrick and Catherine stopped with their drinking and started to watch Sara and Nick closely. Warrick had made a bet with Nick to see if he could get a date with the new girl. He had filled Catherine on it, and both of them were waiting now.

She started to laugh with her head falling back.

"Men are like handguns, Nick," she smiled at him. "Keep one around long enough and your gonna want to shoot it."

Nick didn't get it right away and kept watching her and turned to Catherine and Warrick who were laughing at him.

"I'm getting married Nick," she answered him finally. He started to blush. Warrick started to laugh even harder. He knew all along.

They were later joined by Brass, but Grissom didn't show up until the end of the meal.

"Sorry, guys. Teri needed to talk to me."

"Ohh, someone got in trouble," Nick smirked. Sara who was right beside him in the booth laughed at his comment.

Grissom sat next to Sara. He let his hand wander to her thigh. She looked to him. He kept his conversation going.

"We're about to leave buddy," Brass said getting up.

"I need my beauty sleep." Brass told them.

Catherine stood up also. "I've got to pick up Lindsey at Eddie's, so I'll see you guys at work," she explained following Brass out.

"So that means it just leaves me with you guys," Sara smiled.

"I have got the check. Ms. Sidle. I'm not cheap by the way, but I'm on special this week," Nick winked getting up.

"What do you think about going clubbing or is that too childish for you?"

"No that sounds good," she insisted getting up and waiting for Grissom to get up too.

"Umm," Grissom stuttered out.

"Gil does Teri have you on a curfew also?" Sara said sarcastically.

Grissom got up.

"No, let's go," he decided getting up giving her his hand. She took it.

* * *

Warrick and Nick left Grissom and Sara alone together while they found dates

Feeling restless, they decided to sit down at the bar. Grissom ordered a beer, but Sara just stared at the wall, unsure of what to say. She had wanted to tell him about William, but she wanted for him to want to know. She didn't want to force anything on him that he didn't want.

After several minutes of awkward silence and a few more drinks, Grissom finally spoke up.

"So your son's name is Will?" He didn't know where the question came from, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"William, but Will for short." she told him.

He nodded his head. "So….. do you love your fiancé?" He was being bold and a little drunk. He didn't know what he would get from the question. Would he get her back?

"What kind of question is that?" She snapped at him, giving him a death glare.

She got out of her seat,

"I'm going to go dance." Sara told him harshly. He watched her go to the dance floor. If she had asked him, he would have gone.

He watched regretfully as a young man approached her. The guy put his hands at her hips and the two began to move with the music.

As he watched Sara dance he felt himself becoming aroused. She saw him watching her, and grinned into guy. He wasn't going to take her teasing anymore. He got out of his seat and approached the dance floor. When he finally reached her, he pulled the guy off of her and took his place.

"What the hell?" The man shouted out.

He wanted to ignore the guy, but he wouldn't leave. "If I throw a stick will you leave??"

"I'd like to call you. What's your number?" The young man asked Sara not caring if Grissom was there.

"It's in the phone book," she told the guy looking to Grissom

"But I don't know your name."

"That's in the phone book too," she replied taking Grissom by hand away from the guy before he would do something he would regret.

"I could have handled it," he slurred the alcohol finally getting to him. He pulled Sara in close, placing his hands on her waist and grinding his body into her.

"What are you doing?" Sara whispered.

"Taking what is mine.," he said holding Sara close to him.

"Gil, our co-workers might see!" she exclaimed trying to pull apart, but he kept her in place.

"I don't care," he claimed. She turned around in his grasp and pushed herself into his erection. He held her loosely by the waist while she danced to the club music.

He turned her back around when he couldn't take the teasing anymore. She brought her fingers to his lips and moved downwards to the full bulge in his pants. When she reached her destination, she grabbed tightly.

"Sara," he hissed out from pleasure. He removed her hand from his growing cock.

"Stop, Sara. We can't here," he gasped out pleading with her now. He wasn't that drunk to not know what her intentions were. He wanted to do it right this time. He didn't want to mess this up like he did last time.

"Let me have what I want for once. Don't hold back." she whispered seductively in his ear, and kissed him fully on the lips. He couldn't control himself and let his tongue enter her mouth. He pulled back breathless.

"Let's get out of here." he whispered in her ear.

Sara was shocked at his acceptance, but nodded her head. They were out of the club in a matter of seconds and into his car. She pulled him into the backseat.

"I can't wait..." she moaned.

He let her lead him onto her. She started to unbutton his shirt while he felt under her shirt for the latch on her bra.

Grissom groaned when he finally found it, undoing the latch and pulling it out from under her shirt. Then he captured his lips with hers again. She let her hands move up and down his body while he got rid of her shirt. He reached down and took her hard nipple in his mouth.

"Ahh, Gil..." she moaned pushing up into him, wanting more.

She moved her hand down to the growing bulge in his pants and squeezed. He groaned while he worked on pleasuring her other breast.

"These off, now!" She demanded. He quickly followed her command and took off his boxers with his pants and kicked them off to the side

Her eyes roamed down to his long cock and she knew she wasn't prepared. He saw that she was a bit apprehensive, so he let his finger enter her first. She bucked into his touch. He worked in another finger. She breathed heavily and let him take his fingers out. She pushed him to the side and straddled him quickly.

"Do you trust me," she questioned him ready for him to be inside her.

"Intimately," he said pulling her down on top of him letting his cock enter her slick folds. They both moaned simultaneously of the warmth they were getting from each other.

"You feel so good, Sara," he barely mumbled as he went farther into her. He let his hands maneuver to her hips while she thrusted down on him. His head shot back hitting the back of the headrest. He gritted his teeth in pure pleasure. He wanted to let her have control, but was losing his grip.

She was moving slowly on top of him teasing him.

"Steady, honey," she whispered leaning down to take his lips with hers. He roughly took hers and let his tongue explore her mouth.

"God…Sara…I love you…" Grissom moaned between his thrusts, pushing up into her, harder and harder. Grissom could hold on no longer. One last thrust and he was there.

She stopped. He was almost there, and she stopped.

"What's wrong?"

She got off him and dressed quickly.

"What are you doing honey?" He was still sitting there dumfounded. She got out of the car. He moved quickly, got his pants on and followed her.

"Sara, I love you. Please come here," he said scared now. He said what he really felt. He wanted her to stay in Vegas with him.

"Stop saying that!" she yelled turning around and pushing him back.

"Saying what, honey?"

"That you love me, when you don't," she yelled pushing him back again when he came toward her. Her face was drenched in tears.

"I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"Grissom, stop it!" she screamed at him, walking away with her hands in the air. He tried to reach for her this time, but she backed father away. She walked away. He didn't follow her this time.

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

******A/N: It would mean a lot to me if you left a review! :) Thanks for beta reading, whistlingawaythedark!**

**Chapter 11**

Grissom got home late. He needed a drink. Sara called him and left a voicemail saying that she took her stuff and got a hotel. He walked into his home to find it empty. Even Terri wasn't around. He felt lonely and didn't like the solitude that he had placed around himself. He downed a couple shots of whiskey and laid on the couch, thinking.

Why did she have to change her mind so much or was it just him?

Why did he have to leave that night? Why couldn't he stay?

'There were complications,' he told himself. 'There were always complications.'

She had a fiancé, and…. a kid.

His drunken mind was telling him to steal her away from them, but he knew the reality of it. Sara was a mother and soon to be a wife.

He fell asleep after his brain couldn't take it anymore. Teri came out of the shadows and tucked in her husband. She had seen Grissom and Sara leave her lecture. She talked to Grissom about it, but he just pushed it aside. He said it was nothing. She knew he loved Sara.

All Teri wanted was for Grissom to love her and she wasn't going to lose him. She knew there were going to be problems though. She needed to make sure he was with her forever. She needed to get rid of Sara.

Grissom woke with a start that night. His head hurt from a hangover. He had to get to work. He saw Teri in kitchen making him food.

"Hey, babe. I made you some food before you leave for work!" she smiled while putting the plates on the table.

"Thanks, I'm going to take a shower real quick." he told her getting up from the couch. As the warm water hit him, he started thinking again. He put on some clothes and went back into the kitchen.

"Teri," he called pausing. " I need to tell you something."

"I do too." she replied, sitting down at the table. Being the gentlemen that he was he let her go first.

"Ok, Gil I know we have had our ups and downs. I love you and I want you to make a decision. Me or Sara?" she softly asked; fear could be heard in her voice scared, if he wouldn't choose her.

He was silent thinking over the information. She knew.

"Teri.. I…" he closed his mouth.

"Tell me after you think!" she interjected not letting him finish and walking out the door. He was dumbfounded by Teri's words. He had never seen her like this.

He wasn't sure if he could choose. He didn't want Sara or Teri to get hurt. He just stood there, too shocked to follow her.

* * *

As Sara was walking out of her hotel, she was surprised to find Teri standing in front of her.

"Um, hi..." she uttered in shock.

"Hello, Sara. Was there a reason you left so early?" she curiously asked.

"Your husband and I aren't getting along right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry." she apologized.

Teri was faking it. It was part of her plan. She needed for Sara to trust her if it was going to work.

"No, it's ok. I have just been really stressed and busy these past few days." she divulged.

"I know what you mean. I've been so busy with the baby coming and all." Teri responded, barely suppressing her smugness as she watched the reaction on Sara's face.

"Baby?"

"Hasn't Gil told you?" she asked innocently.

Her plan was working. She knew Sara wasn't a bad person and wouldn't do anything stupid with Grissom and run away. Sara would leave by herself.

"No, he hasn't." she staggered a few feet backwards.

"He was so happy when he found out that I was carrying his child," she grinned. "We have been planning since last month."

"Teri…I have to go...um….congratulations." Sara told her walking away as quickly as she could. She needed to get away. How could Grissom not tell her? Did he think he could get away with it? She didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

When Grissom arrived at work, he was greeted with a large pile of papers and several new cases. On top of all that, Sara decided to show up. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to her, but he lead her to his office anyways.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Sidle?" He asked as the door closed behind them.

"I came to apologize for my actions the other day," she admitted looking at her feet.

He nodded wearily, unsure of how to respond. All he wanted to do was kiss her and make her his, but he held back.

"Sometimes people say things they don't mean," she told him giving him a chance to leave.

"I still love you. The question is…do you love me?" He was finally on the receiving end waiting for her answer. It would make him or break him. He felt a margarine start to come on.

"I…," there were a million things going through her head. Sara couldn't leave Ryan. He was a good father. She had so many problems with Ryan, emotionally, but she knew that he loved her. Teri was pregnant. How could she make him leave his family for her?

"I would give up everything to be with you. I know you would too. I would get a divorce. I would be a father to your child. I want to be with you," he reassured her, becoming desperate.

She was shocked. How could he leave his child to be with her?

"Everything has changed," she notified him. He was having a child, and she couldn't let him run off with her.

"Even the fact that you look back at the past and regret it everyday?" he reasoned with her looking her in the eyes.

He let out a sigh. This wasn't working for him. His head felt like it was getting pounded into the wall and his heart was beating at a rate unknown to man.

She moved to pass him, but he grabbed her and swung her around so she faced him.

She struggled, but Grissom took her other arm and held her firmly.

"Sara, please just listen to me..."

"Gil let me go, like you did before!"

"No."

Sara struggled a little more, but Grissom wouldn't loosen his grip on her. Sara had forgotten just how strong he could be.

"Grissom...let...me...go!"

He cringed at her use of his surname but stood firm. "Not until you hear me out Sara. Now listen to me!"

She stopped her movement and looked down at her feet.

"Sara look at me."

She didn't. What did this man want from her?

"Sara...Please!"

Slowly raising her head, her eyes met his. It actually shocked her when she saw the look of sorrow on his face and even more so the love behind it.

"Look I am so sorry. You have to believe me. Please. I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have left you that night, and it almost killed me to do so. I shouldn't have done a lot of things. I'm still paying everyday for the mistake I made that day, but I do know that I love you, Sara Sidle."

He swallowed hard.

"So you think that night was a mistake?" She questioned, tears now running down her face.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I...I...just can't stand the thought of hurting you again. I left because I thought I would keep disappointing you. I tried so hard to be the right guy for you."

Grissom's eyes filled with tears. Sara was lost for words, she was still hurt, but his plea hit her hard.

Grissom released his grip.

"You never had to try," she told him sadly.

"I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me," he pleaded from her to tell him stepping forward and taking her face in his hands.

A few seconds went by.

"I don't love you," she whispered. He felt like she had stabbed him in the heart. He staggered backwards.

"I don't love you either!" he responded, almost yelling.

She felt tears start to flood down her face. She loved him. Sara could feel her heart breaking and she couldn't take it anymore. She turned away from him and left the room. She knew that letting him go was the best thing she could do for both of them.

Crushed, he sat down and attempted to calm himself. Suddenly though, he felt a sharp pain from his heart. He grabbed his chest and fell to the floor, convulsing.

"Gil, we have a case!" Brass shouted from the other side of the door.

All Grissom could do was try desperately to breathe in and out.

"Gil are you there?" Brass asked when he didn't get an answer.

He opened the door to find his dear friend on the floor. He quickly ran and kneeled down beside his friend to see what was wrong. He tried to hold his friend's head from hitting the floor.

"WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!" Brass shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Gil try to breath," Brass exclaimed. He couldn't lose his friend.

Grissom could hear shouting and his vision was staring to blur. He could tell people were starting to rush around him. He saw Catherine and the rest of his co-workers surround him. He could feel himself being lifted on a stretcher. Some of medics were asking him questions, but it was only whit noise to his ears. He felt like his heart was about to explode. He saw his parents in heaven. He tried to grab at them, but his vision switched to his Sara. Then he blacked out.


End file.
